One Piece Inktober
by Kippysaurus
Summary: My inktober drabbles, focusing on the Straw Hat Pirates. For the most part unrelated one-shots. Does it matter if I am a day or 12 out? Rating may change. ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE!
1. Chapter 1- poisonous

**Hello and welcome! I wanted to make this as vague as possible, but still good enough that you can see who I'm referring to. Trying a new writing style today!**

 **Day 1: poisonous**

The man stumbles down the dark, empty alleyway, not quite sure where he is going. He is nearly deliriousfrom poisoning but the one thought keeping him grounded is the need to get back to his nakama; they are one of his two reasons for living. Hopefully the doctor will fix the poisoning, which is slowly becoming a problem. He starts walking again, but crashes into the wall, knocking him to the floor. He cannot move, his eyes blur over and everything smells of almonds. His last conscious thought is, "Save me, Captain."

He wakes up to the sight of his doctor fussing over him. "You're awake! We thought you could die, that was severe poisoning!" He makes to sit up, but is pushed back down.

"No, you are staying in bed until we are sure there's nothing wrong with you," the doctor states, and the man can't find it within him to argue with him.

"HEY! WE NEED FOOD UP HERE! HE'S AWAKE!" The doctor screeches down the stairs, and the ship cook comes up with the meal, obviously worried for his nakama, even if he tries to hide it.

"Food's here. Don't expect anything posh, you idiot of a first mate!" He says, then leaves.  
The 'idiot of a first mate' eats the meal up ravenously but freezes when he reaches the dessert. He couldn't smell it over the other mouth-watering aromas the main course produced, but the dessert smells clearly of almonds.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asks, but is cut off by his patient scrambling away and falling off the bed he was sitting on.

"Not almonds... anything but almonds..." the man muttered to himself.

"Why not almonds?" The doctor asked.

"When I was first aware of the poisoning, the last thing I had eaten had smelt of almonds, and when I passed out, everything smelt of almonds!" The man shook. It was a shock for the doctor to see their usually strong first mate huddled in a corner. The doctor sighed. This was an irrational fear, but just to be safe...

From that day forward, no almonds were eaten on ship... where the first mate could see.

 **Hey folks! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, i am in the process of writing a one piece fic and it is taking up all of my time!**

 **Sure, I'm two days out on this Inktober, but I can catch up soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2- Tranquil

Day 2: Tranquil  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sanji enjoys his mornings.

It was around 5 am and Sanji was in the galley, cooking something for his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. It was his favourite time of day. Not- although you'd expect it- because of the mikan parfait of love he was currently making for both of them, but because he was the only one up.

And being the only one up meant there was no yelling from Luffy that he was hungry, no obnoxious marimo lying in the middle of the floor and susceptible to tripping over, no explosions from any corner of the ship from Franky or Usopp, no (admittedly incredibly cute) reindeer yelling at anyone for over exerting themselves and no loud violin playing waking him up. Nami-san and Robin-chan could, of course, do no wrong. All was peaceful. He sighed in relief. Yes, he thoroughly enjoyed mornings.

All of the tranquility was broken at once as his captain burst through the door shouting, "Sanji! I'm hungry! Breakfast!" Sanji sighed and got onto it at once before the rest of the crew could annoy him.

 **Hey folks! Trying to get back on track but it's hard when you can't find the cues anywhere! See you tomorrow!**

 **And to be clear, I run on GMT, so I am currently in tomorrow from when I wrote this... that's confusing...**


	3. Chapter 3- Roasted

**Day 3: Roasted**  
 **Probably a T for disgustingness, set after Thriller Bark but only just.**  
 **I will explain all the confusion at the end (if I am unscathed by the confusion I caused)**

Luffy woke up early to a splitting headache and an intense heat. Man, that hurt. And what a strange dream he'd been having. Nami had been stuck on a sky island. Maybe she'd met Conis again? And he'd rushed into a prison only to come back out empty-handed. What had he been doing? And what was Sanji wearing? He looked so stupid!

He suddenly snapped out of thinking about his earlier dream by the smell of meat. He rushed to the kitchen, feeling a little light headed, and slammed open the door.

"Sanji! Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes Luffy, it's been ready for a while," came the reply from the cook. That was strange. If breakfast had been ready he would've known about it. He looked at breakfast. The rest of his nakama were digging into a pile of croissants, bread, cereal and a huge roast... Zoro? He blinked. Yep, Zoro.

He yelled, "What are you all doing? Do you see what you're eating?"

Robin replied coolly, "We are eating a very fine specimen of meat. Do you want some? Sanji knows his trade well..." She grabbed one of Zoro's arms and pulled. The arm came off with a snap. Robin held it out to him. Luffy backed away.

Franky came up behind him. "Luffy-bro, I thought you liked meat more than anything, are you sure?"

"G-get away from me!" Luffy shrieked, and ran out the door, slamming it loudly.  
The rest of the crew stared at the door.

"What was that?" Sanji asked.

"No idea." The rest of the crew replied.

 **Yeah I don't know where this came from. Zoro is not dead. And you know what I said about explaining? Well, I LIED! MWAHAHA! The answer should appear in day 5...**

 **This drabble had a bad effect on me...**

 **If anyone has requests for Inktober days I am using the official prompt list, send them in if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4- Spell

**Day 4: spell**  
 **I found this one really hard to do as I had no clue what would happen! It's done now but I'm behind on Inktober!**  
 **Set before chapter 3, sorta crackish maybe. I dunno I don't pick up on these things**

Luffy had been rooting around in the library (Enel knows what he was doing there) and found a old dusty tome. He ran out the room shouting, "GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!" at the top of his rubbery lungs.

Of course, when Luffy shouts at the lop of his rubbery lungs, it is a good idea to see what he's going on about. The remaining crew of the Going Merry ran towards the library, or in Zoro's case, ran in a direction. Zoro's amazing ability of getting lost allowed him to find certain things easier if he didn't know where he was going. It was one of the reasons he was quite good with mazes.

Anyway, once the crew had met up in the library, Luffy unveiled his mystery book. It was a dark blue, with golden stars on the cover. Sanji reached to pick it up, but Robin stopped him.

"No Sanji-san. If I am not mistaken, this is a spell book. I know the dark blue means something, but what? Red is adventure, green is loyalty, orange is money, yellow is lies, pink is healing, purple is mystery..." Robin continued rambling on to herself. After a few more minutes she seemed to have come up with something.

"Aha! I have it! Blue deals with love! Or food, but for the purposes of this story let's assume it's love!"

"This story?" Everyone asked. Well, except Zoro.

Zoro simply stated, "Looks like that wall broke."

"What wall?"

"The forth one."

"Anyway, what happens if we open the book?" Sanji asked, anxious to get away from the topic of walls and them breaking.

"Well, either whoever opens it will either have their crush fall in love with them, or a huge pile of their favourite food will suddenly rain down from the sky," Robin explained. It was then that Luffy grabbed the book and opened it. Nothing happened.

"Awwww... I wanted more meat..." Luffy pouted.

"So what happened there then?" Usopp asked.

"Well it appears the book chose the crush option, but Luffy either doesn't have a crush or they are far away or his crush is meat," Robin again explained. All this explaining was hard work.

"Well there's one way to find out," Sanji said, "Luffy, follow me into the kitchen!" Luffy followed, looking for all the world like an excited puppy. As everyone walked into the kitchen, a loud cry of "Luffy-sama! Eat me!" sounded from the fridge.

"Well it looks like the final option was correct," said Nami, still not quite believing her ears.

As everyone walked out of the room again they found a huge pile of onigiri in their way.

"ZORO!" Nami yelled.

"I was hungry!" came the response through the door.

 **Hey guys! Seriously far behind but I don't normally do this amount of work, it's new to me!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5- Chicken

**Inktober day 5:Chicken**

 **This cracked me up as I was writing it. The idea came from the weirdness that was chapter 3 and is set in the crew's perspectives. Luffy had quite a high fever, but I hope you can see where I'm coming from!**

Sanji had just finished breakfast. He yelled over the speakers, "Breakfast's ready!" And most of the crew came to the galley. Most meaning everyone except Luffy. By the time he had appeared, looking more flushed than usual, Zoro had fallen asleep with his head barely missing the roast chicken in the middle of the table.

"Sanji! Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes Luffy, it's been ready for a while," came the reply from the cook. That was strange. Luffy normally picked up on the scent of meat even if he was asleep. Luffy surveyed the table. The rest of his nakama were digging into a pile of croissants, bread, cereal and a huge roast chicken. Luffy blinked, as if he couldn't believe there was a massive pile of meat on the table.

He then yelled, "What are you all doing? Do you see what you're eating?"

Robin replied coolly, "We are eating a very fine specimen of meat. Do you want some? Sanji knows his trade well..." She grabbed one of the chicken wings and pulled. The wing came off with a snap. Robin held it out to him. Luffy backed away.

Franky came up behind him. "Luffy-bro, I thought you liked meat more than anything, are you sure?"

"G-get away from me!" Luffy shrieked, and ran out the door, slamming it loudly.

The rest of the crew stared at the door. "What was that?" Sanji asked.

"No idea."

It was then that Zoro chose to wake up. "Why was Luffy yelling like one of us had been eaten?" He asked. It was then that it clicked.

"You idiot! You couldn't have found somewhere else to sleep?" Zoro was whacked around the head by Nami.

"Okay, okay I'll go find him. Jeez," Zoro walked off to go find his captain. He found him in a quivering mess in a bunk.

"Z-zoro?"

"Yes, it's me. I didn't die and the rest of the crew didn't eat me. Luffy, are you sure you're alright? We don't want our captain getting ill," Zoro said softly, "Can you go and see Chopper? Just in case?" Luffy didn't usually listen, but today he did.

"Zoro?" He asked later.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Not being dead,"

"Anytime, captain."

 **So what started as wtf ended as fluff. Lovely. This is non slash but feel free to interpret.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6- Drooling

**Inktober day 6: drooling**  
 **Well, it's kinda obvious who I'm focusing this on.**

Luffy awoke to the smell of meat. He rocketed out the room, narrowly missing Zoro, and ran towards the kitchen.  
Only to get kicked in the head.

"Sanji~ what was that for?" He said, pouting.

"Long-nose is showing off his cooking prowess, and apparently if he is disturbed it will all fail, so he's making me guard the door. Meaning you can't come in," came the reply. Sanji was serious. There was no way in hell Luffy could get in now without help. So naturally Luffy went to get help. The smell of Usopp's cooking was so good he was drooling. Only slightly, but still.

First choice to raid the kitchen with: Zoro. Would've worked had he been awake, but as it was not at the minute.

Nami: would charge 1000 beli or more to do it, and that was too much.

Usopp: currently in there cooking. Too cowardly even if he wasn't.

Sanji: guarding the door. Wasn't going to move unless bribed.

Chopper: could probably get away with it...

Robin: could get past Sanji. Not sure she'd want to though...

Yosh! It was decided! He'd ask Chopper if he could get Sanji out of the way and steal all the meat! Luffy walked up to Chopper with an innocent grin.  
"Chopper! Wanna help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The impressionable reindeer asked. Luffy leaned in, like he was sharing a big secret, "Sanji's guarding somethingand he's hiding it in the kitchen. I need a distraction so I can see what's inside!"

"Ooh, awesome! Of course I will help you!" Chopper didn't see the thin line of drool escaping the corner of Luffy's mouth.

"Yosh! Plan E is go!"

"E?"

"Yeah, for escape the guard!"

Sanji was still standing firm at the door when Chopper rounded the corner. He had overheard the entire conversation, but felt like being nice to Luffy. Or not, considering he knew what was behind the door.  
"Sanji, did you get in a fight earlier?" Sanji smiled. He would humour the reindeer and idiot... for the minute.

"Yeah, with marimo," he pointed at Zoro, who was still fast asleep, "I think I broke a rib or two."

"Then why are you still guarding that damn door? Get over here now!" Chopper all but yelled. Sanji allowed himself to be carried over to the middle of the deck, but not before kicking the door with one foot. Luffy snuck in soon after, obviously thinking his plan was successful. Heh. How wrong he was...

 **Yeah, stopping here. I will continue next time for real this time! Tomorrow at school we are having a non-uniform day so I'm coming in the same clothes as my avatar! If you can, why not?**

 **See you tomorrow or sooner! Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7- Exhausted

**Day 7: exhausted**  
 **Set after last chapter...ish**

Luffy opened the door, oblivious to what was inside.

"Usopp! Sanji said you were making meat! Can I have some?"

"Ummm... yes you can but be warned! I was trying out my new tabasco sauce recipe! It could blow your mouth off!" Said Usopp. He wasn't lying this time, there really was a tabasco sauce recipe on that piece of meat. That one. The other one was hidden somewhere Luffy would never find it.

"Thanks!" Luffy stuck it in is his mouth whole. He then yelped. That sauce really was hot! He ran to the fridge and pulled out the milk, then proceeded to down it. Usopp could only watch. Sanji walked in after being assessed by Chopper, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Luffy."

"Ah! Sanji! Usopp's tabasco sauce is too hot! He needs to tone it down!"

"Why were you drinking the entire milk carton?"

"To get rid of the heat!"

"Luffy. Don't drink all the milk. I need it to make desserts for the LADIES!" Sanji kicked Luffy square in the face and took great pleasure in it. Luffy promptly ran. Sanji went after him. The next few minutes were spent with agonising screams as a backdrop.

* * *

After his confrontation with Sanji, Luffy crawled back to the kitchen, exhausted from all the dodging he had needed to do to get out of Sanji's wrath.

"No you are not getting any more meat. Did you or not feel what happened? Because your, I'll say it again, your agonised screams of pain even woke up Zoro! Do you know how hard it is to do that?" Usopp said as Luffy entered his sight.

"Awww..."

 **Hey! That second piece of meat will be saved for another time, and you wanna know why? Because I have a brilliant situation where it will become useful!  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8- Star

**Inktober day 8: Star**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Too busy from death by cousin... one of the worst ways to go...**

Usopp was thinking hard about something. Franky knew, he had seen the same face on Iceburg many times.

"Hey, Usopp-bro. What's on your mind?"

"Oh hey Franky. It's nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how to make my firebird star more potent. Either more flame, or more heat, but I don't know how to implement either," Usopp said with a sigh.

"Well, what do you use for the heat element?"

"Usually it depends on how fast I draw, but I want a way for it to become a constant. Maybe an acid, so it would burn either way, but then the acidic qualities could have unforeseen drawbacks... Aha! I'll make a test run! Thanks Franky!" Usopp said excitedly. He ran off to make a batch and test them. Franky laughed at his antics. Long-nose really was incredibly similar to Iceburg at times.

Later, Usopp returned, brimming with joy.

"I finished it! The sure-kill firebird star mark 2 is go! Now I need something to test on..." As soon as he said that a marine ship sailed past.

"Usopp! This is a brilliant time to test it out! Now go! We'll give you the brunt of it!" Luffy called as he flew onto the other ship.

"R-right!" Usopp went up to the crow's nest and fired his firebird stars. As they hit the marines, screams of agony could be heard as the acid burnt though their clothes. The acid wasn't lethal, but it hurt like hell if you had any in contact with skin. Usopp smiled to himself. The acid worked. Now to see...

He shot at an abandoned sword on the floor. The acid started to pattern the sword, but not so much as to be unusable. The floor was a different matter. There was now a sizeable hole in the deck. He saw Zoro running past.

"Oi, Zoro! Look out for the-" he was cut off by Zoro falling face first and swearing as he did, "...hole."

"Usopp! Tell me about these things sooner!"

"I did! You weren't listening! Hey is there anything in that hole?" Zoro leaned in and picked up a sword.

"This is pretty impressive. I didn't know this could be done to swords," he said. On the blade was a streaky pattern following roughly the grains in the wood. Usopp was also impressed. Who knew?

That was the day Usopp invented acid etching.

 **Hey folks! There may be a few inaccuracies in terms of acid etching. I know for a fact acid etching is like printing, you need to block out parts you don't want printed on. The technique may well have been around for Zoro to know about, but let's pretend not. Don't blame me for the sudden change of topic, inspiration gave me the fist of love. I will try and update more, I'm just a bit writer's block-ish. Sorry again!**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9-Precious

**Day 9: Precious**  
 **I had quite a hard time deciding what to do with this. Hope you like what I chose!**

Once upon a time, Luffy had thought the most precious thing was his hat. The hat he would never take off.

He was proved wrong by two boys that soon became his brothers. Ace and Sabo were his everything. His friends, his nakama, his brothers, even if they weren't blood related. When Sabo was shot. Luffy lost half of his everything and trained to become the Pirate King with more vigour. To make Sabo proud.

When he gathered his crew, his everything was restored.

Zoro, with his amazing swordsmanship and yet terrible directions.

Nami, with her love for money and amazing navigation skills.

Usopp, with his godly power of prophecy from his lies.

Sanji, with his otherworldly cooking and seemingly natural womanising.

Chopper, with his doctor skills and strange happy dance.

Robin, with her air of mystery and morbid humour.

Franky, with his cool-as-hell laser beam and refusal to wear anything but speedos.

Brook, with his skull jokes and musical talent.

And sure, they had been split up, but they had found each other again. In that time, they had become precious. The most precious thing in the world. And he would keep them safe.

 **Hey! This chapter was supposed to overview something for each person, but this worked better, so we're going with it! Trying to get back up to speed is hard, but I'll keep trying!**

 **Reviews always appreciated! And, now I think about it, so are follows and favourites!**


	10. Chapter 10- Flowing

**Day 10: Flowing  
No slash intended, interpret as you wish  
What am I supposed to do with this? Ah well, let's start...**

 **Flowing... Flowing... Flone! Ok no sorry that was bad, writer's block is catching up to me again...**

Sanji had once been told that true swordsmasters could make the deadliest of strikes flow like a river- strong, powerful and yet so graceful. But he had never truly believed it until he had stumbled across Zoro performing his katas while he was on watch. First the ittoryu, then nittoryu and finally his own santoryu sword forms. Each one, if performed fast and accurately enough, would be more than a match for many of the marines in Paradise. But as it was, Zoro could cut anything or cut nothing, such was the degree of control he had on each strike. It was... breathtaking. Knowing that the marimo could do something as beautiful as that, while still being able to kill and while still being a boneheaded idiot was something Sanji did not take lightly. He harrumphed quietly and went back to watching the sea.

Zoro had been entranced by Sanji's fighting style since the second time he'd seen it in action. A style that focused solely on the legs, the hands only being used for occasional stability when kicking. As a swordsman, he had first seen it as impractical, but that had been before he was on the end of it. After that, he had to admit it was impressive. The amount of power produced in those kicks could kick a massive hole into a 3 ft deep wall- not that anyone had built one of them, but still- while still being manoeuvrable enough to make it seem as if he was flowing around attacks. The amount of training he must have gone through to make that work... the fact he had longer than usual legs helped, of course. Hang on, why was he even contemplating this? Sure the love-cook's fighting skills were amazing, but why was he focusing on them? Oh well. It didn't matter. He settled down in the crow's nest, ready to sleep.

 **Ittoryu- one sword style  
Nittoryu- two sword style  
Santoryu- three sword style**

 **These may be spelt incorrectly and as such I apologise for any inconvenience caused.**

 **Hey folks! 10:30 is too late to be typing these things up, but here I am! Hope this wasn't too bad, if you are in any way adverse to ZoSan, please note the disclaimer-y thing up at the top.**

 **I would say something about reviews never being necessary, but I'm too tired so I'l go to sleep instead.**


	11. Chapter 11- Cruel

**Day 11: cruel**  
 **Think I'm gonna focus on Robin here (this is stretching my knowledge of her backstory and so might not be accurate)(If not tell me!)**

Nico Robin had been dealt a cruel hand at life. She had grown up on the island of Ohara, never knowing her mother or father, living in her aunt's attic. But despite that, she was happy, training to become a scholar so she could do archeological digs with her mother.  
She was called a demon's child and avoided, but she made friends with a giant called Saul. She was content with her life.

Until one fateful day. She had just become a scholar of Ohara, when Ohara was surrounded by marine battleships. They fired at the tree of knowledge and it burst into flames.

"Protect the books! Throw them into the lake! If even one survives, then our history will be preserved! Run Robin, run!" Professor Clover yelled.

The remaining scholars did just that, while trying in vain to protect the tree. Robin ran. Ran for where she knew Saul was. She wouldn't be let onto the boat, so she ran. While she was running, she passed a white haired woman. She didn't think about that then, she just ran. When she got to the coast, she was met with a horrible sight. The passenger ship up in flames a few miles from the coast. One of the Vice-Admirals had shot it down in case of scholars disappearing on it. Robin hadn't felt anything particularly for any of them, but to be shot down when they had done nothing... she kept running to find Saul, but was met with him half-frozen, with another Vice-Admiral in front of him.

"Jaguar D. Saul, you have gone against the wishes of the world government," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"No! Don't hurt Saul!" Robin ran in front of Saul to protect him. Saul sighed. "It's too late Robin. But I promise, out there somewhere you will find nakama!" Those were his final words.

"Saul... No! Don't leave me! I have no-one else!"

The Vice-Admiral took pity on her and lent her a rowboat to escape. She was the only survivor and now the only person who could read the Poneglyphs, the entire reason Ohara had been Buster Called.

From that moment on, Robin took any and all jobs to keep herself alive, with some food and something over her head. She joined multiple criminal teams only to find herself the final person alive, all for the sake of the Poneglyphs. She was on her last straw when she joined Baroque Works. One last chance to find it. If she didn't, she might as well die.

She found a Poneglyph, of course, but it wasn't the correct one. She was ready to die when a rubber arm grabbed her and dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the light. And that was how she became a crewmember of the Straw Hat pirates. They didn't all trust her, but she got on with them.

All was well until Water 7. One whisper about CP9 and she was on edge again. She disappeared on her crew, thinking they wouldn't come looking for her. She surrendered herself to protect them. They were the strongest beam of hope she'd had for the past twenty years. She agreed to the trial in Enie's Lobby as long as CP9 didn't touch her crew while they were in Water 7. She would resign herself to her death.

She hadn't counted on her crew coming to save her. They boarded the prototype of the Sea Train that had brought her there, intent on rescuing her, even going so far as to declare war on the World Government itself. All for her. And that is when the agonising part of her snapped.

"I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She yelled through her sobs.

"Sure!" Came the reply. And thus ensued a battle between the Straw Hats and CP9, which ended in a Buster Call and the entire crew plus Franky, a new edition, being saved by the Merry.

She had no doubt now. These people were the ones Saul talked about. Her saviours from the cruel set of cards she'd been dealt.

 **Hey folks! This took the best part of a day to complete, all while testing me and my friend Ciara's knowledge of Robin's backstory! Sorry if you wanted an in-depth fight scene, it was already very well covered in the manga/anime and I thought I didn't need to repeat.**

 **Reviews, follows and favourites always appreciated! See you tomorrow or sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12- Whale

Day 12: whale  
Actually harder than you'd think. I didn't want to monologue again, but couldn't think of any good ideas for what to do. Until this of course.

Brook had always had a thing for aquatic mammals. Or, as is probably more accurate, aquatic mammals had a thing for Brook and his music. This had been proven by his dolphin friend over in West Blue, Laboon and now the orca that was following the Thousand Sunny.

"So, Brook. Does your music draw anything that hears it nearer or is it just whales and the like?" Franky asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, a rather large orca has been following us since you last played Bink's Sake."

"My music has been known to appeal to marine life before, so I think it's just whales and the like, though there might be a few sharks around. It has been known to attract them as well," Brook replied.

"Ah, so it's mystery music! Cool!" Luffy said. He had been listening from above the two older people (he wasn't sure what Brook preferred to be known as) and was now thoroughly interested in Brook's marine mammal calling capabilities.

"Hey, what's going on out here? Something about whale calling?" Zoro asked as he walked over. He had only heard Brook's final comment and Luffy's loud exclamation and, like Luffy, was curious about 'whale whispering'.

"We were discussing Brook's musical capabilities for being a whale whisperer," Franky said frankly.

"Hey! Franky-kun! You've got the wrong idea!" Brook yelled, then said almost too calmly, "It's also happened to dolphins and the occasional ship's cat."

"You're proving my point here!"

"It's decided! The next island we get to we are testing your mystery music skills!" Luffy announced.

"DON'T DECIDE THESE THINGS ON YOUR OWN, IDIOT!" The rest of the crew yelled, even the ones out of earshot. They had a strange sense of when Luffy was deciding something without them agreeing to it.

"Shishishi! You guys are funny!" Luffy laughed it off, having decided. No-one could dissuade him now.

* * *

They reached the next island, called Kujira Island. Luffy bounded off the ship, taking Brook, Zoro, Franky and Brook's violin with him.  
"Wonder where they're being forced off to in such a hurry," Robin commented, "I do hope Luffy hasn't sent them to their deaths."

"Robin-chwan is so beautiful when she's morbid!" Love noodle spun round Robin, either unaware or ignoring the forced smile on Robin's lips.

 **Back with the whale whisperers.**

"So what happens now?" Asked Zoro, who was thoroughly unimpressed with his captain. He had been planning to sleep but nooo, he just had to be dragged into a clearing and be slapped by multiple trees who seemed to be out for revenge. For what, he didn't know.

"Well, I'm going to start playing, and we shall see the extent of my so-called 'whale whispering'," Brook said.

"Ok that works," Zoro said, and promptly fell asleep. Brook began playing.

 _Yohohohho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimikaze namimakaze  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta..._

By the end, 5 whales, 7 dolphins, 1 shark, 3 dogs, 29+ rabbits and the occasional ship's cat had stopped to listen to Brook's playing.  
"Well, I think we can safely say it doesn't just work for whales," Franky concluded.

"Agreed."

 **Kujira is whale in Japanese. Yes, I do like some accuracy in these things. On another note, one day left 'til half term! (Dons halloween costume) Take that!**

 **Reviews, favourites and follows always appreciated!  
Ps. Just me singing to the small part of Bink's sake?**


	13. Chapter 13- Guarded

**Day 13: guarded**  
 **Sorry for not updating! I blame video games! And half term! Save meeeeee!**

Nami smiled in barely contained glee. While the monster trio were off generally causing destruction and panic, she could get on with looting one of the most guarded treasure hoards in existence. The fabled Okane Hoard. Any thief worth their salt had a map of it somewhere, and Nami was no exception. The only reason there were so many maps was that the owner of the hoard was so sure nobody could get through the traps, guards and general nastiness that he had maps made for anyone foolhardy enough to try. Nami checked herself once more. Lockpicks: check. Clima Tact: check. Climbing gear: check. Map: check. She was set and ready to go.

She made her way through the entrance hall, past the guards and up the staircase. A patrol was coming round the hallway so she skirted up a pillar using her climbing gear. It was a good thing she was well practiced in the art of skirting up pillars or she never would've made it up in time. After the guards had passed, she followed their path around, then took a left. She stopped herself just in time before the floor collapsed, then jumped over with the grace of an antelope (Antelopes are, as you know, very graceful). She rounded a corner only to find herself knee-deep in guards.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Well, that took care of them.

According to her map, there was one final trap to go before finding the treasure. She dodged around some swinging axe blades. That was it for traps. She then walked through a doorway into a room filled with gold. Nami had to resist the urge to drool at the sheer amount of money in front of her. Of course, that was before she heard the loud, incessant beeping noise coming from the entrance.

"Oh god." It was a bomb.

 **Yes! I shall end on a cliffhanger because I am continuing this on day 14! Yes, I am weeks behind, please don't kill me!**

 **After writing this I got an urge to write a one piece fic along the lines of Cat's Eye. Does that count as a crossover or not though? Please review and tell me, although reviews are never necessary!**

 **Oh yes, Okane means money! Shown as お金!**


	14. Chapter 14- Clock

**Day 14: Clock  
This comes directly after the last chapter, so without further ado...  
 _FLASHBACK!_**

 _Nami had to resist the urge to drool at the sheer amount of money in front of her. Of course, that was before she heard the loud, incessant beeping noise coming from the entrance._

 _"Oh god." It was a bomb._

That particular bomb had a timer on it. As such there were two options open to her now: shuttle as much gold as possible through the building or blow a hole in the wall and escape. Nami chose the second option, as it meant she could get out with as much gold as possible.

She started piling gold into her sack as fast as she could. The clock had two minutes remaining on its timer. One bag filled up. Then two. Then three. Then four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. It was a good thing Nami had substantial arm muscles, or she wouldn't have taken the amount of gold she did out of the vault. And by the amount, I mean all of the gold. Every. Last. Beri. She ran off into the distance, cackling as she went.

No less than ten seconds later, the entire building blew up.

 **This next bit to be read to the chorus of Hello by Adele.**

 **Hello from the other side  
I must've said a thousand times  
That I am sorry for not updating  
I blame video games for interfering!**

 **Yup, you're welcome! Bit of Adele for you there.  
And yes, I am sorry for the small chapter, but! We are continuing this very strange saga next time!  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15- weak

**Day 15: Weak  
T. Blame Sanji. It's his fault.  
In which the rest of the crew marvels at Nami's strength, and the idiots learn how she punches so hard.**

Nami finally stopped her cackling spree as she reached the Sunny. She climbed up the ladder, got on deck and got the sacks off her shoulder. Strong as it was, having too much treasure on one shoulder did start to hurt after a while. When she looked around, she saw the rest of the crew looking at her in different states of shock and awe, ranging from Zoro's amused smirk to Sanji's love hurricane to Usopp's jaw dropped expression.

"What? Is this not normal?" She asked.

"No, of course not but... that much treasure! You must be really strong!" Usopp said after he recovered from his injury.

"Well, maybe it's that you're weak!" She said, grinning.

"I know! We do a contest for who's strongest! The winner gets meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Hell no!" Nami punched him on the head.

"Wow Nami, that was stronger than Sanji's kicks!" Luffy said in awe.

"Ah~ Nami-san is so beautiful when she is stronger than me!" Sanji was in full love hurricane mode. Zoro snickered.

"What was that you shit swordsman?" And Zoro and Sanji were fighting again. Nami sighed. Yup. This was her life. Robbing a high-security hoard, then punching her captain. And all in the space of 15 minutes.

 **Sorry again! I'm so slow! But I hope you liked this three-parter!  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16- Angular

**Day 16: Angular**  
 **What the hell am I supposed to write? Ah well... here goes nothing. (ZoSan. First time writing romance wish me luck!) T for swearing, I guess. If you don't like it, tell me another thing I could do with this prompt and I will do it as well!**

Something was up with him. He just knew it. Having a strange sensation in his gut whenever he saw the shit cook was not a good thing. At all. Feeling jealous towards Nami and Robin whenever dartboard-brow served them treats wasn't normal either, at least not for him. What was wrong with him? He needed to find Chopper about this. But not now. He would do it later.

He had climbed up to the crow's nest come training area to think. And work out, but he could do both. Right. Sanji. Annoying blonde with a strange eyebrow, but also smooth, angular abs and lovely legs, not to mention... wait up, did he just think that? Well no need to see Chopper then. He'd figured it out. He'd fallen for the cook, and fallen hard.

Lunch was... well, it was lunch. Everyone eating as fast as they could to keep their food away from Luffy's bottomless pit that he called a stomach. But something was unnerving the swordsman. A certain shit cook was staring at him the entire time. Did this mean... no, that couldn't be right. Sanji was obviously into women. What else could his flirting around Nami and Robin mean? He concentrated on his food. Sanji would probably never love him back. Just tell him now and get over it. Or later. Later would work.

He waited until after lunch, then geared himself up to talk to him.

"Oi, cook."

"What is it marimo?"

"Well..." he struggled to find the right words, " I think I'm in love. With you. And this is probably going to go nowhere but I needed to get it off my ches-" He was cut off by Sanji slamming his lips onto his own.

"You figure this out now?" Came the slightly annoyed voice of Sanji.

"Yeah, within the last day... is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it's not like I've been in love with you since the first day I saw your shitty face," Sanji said sarcastically.

"Sorry," He leaned in for another kiss. Neither noticed the eye and the ear on the wall. Robin chuckled. _'On to the next two...'_

 **So, how d'you like my first attempt at romance? Considering I don't know the first thing about romance, I thought it went quite well!  
Feel free to be as angry as you want, but this story will not be finished for the end of October. I'm on a holiday and can't guarantee wifi connection, but I will be writing chapters while I'm there so hopefully I'll be finished sometime near the start of November.**

 **Happy hallowe'en in advance!**

 **Reviews always appreciated, especially here!**


	17. Chapter 17- Swollen

**Day 17: Swollen**  
 **I can only think of Chopper here, don't ask why**

The Straw Hats had gotten into another fight but then again that was a common occurrence. What was less common were the bruises on Chopper's cheeks. One of the marines had decided he was just too cute, and had pulled his cheeks like a baby until they were swollen. As such, he was getting extra sympathy. So naturally Chopper was going to abuse the hell out of his ability.

"Ne, Sanji."

"Yes?"

"Can I have some ice-cream? It helps reduce the swelling," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure, what flavour?"

"Cotton candy!"

"Coming right up, wait just one minute," the self-proclaimed chef said. Chopper walked outside with a grin on his face to wait for his ice cream.

* * *

Chopper returned outside with a much larger grin on his face. Sanji's ice-cream had, of course, been delicious and he was thoroughly enjoying the sympathy. He saw Zoro sleeping on deck. The idiot had taken his bandages off. Again. He shouldn't really be surprised by it anymore.

"Zoro? Zoro?" He called, then proceded to jumping on the sleeping swordsman.

"Huh? Morning already?" He said, somewhat incoherently, before realising where he was and who had just jumped on him. "Oh damn!"

"Yes 'oh damn' indeed. Zoro, don't take your bandages off! You could be permanently injured!" Zoro looked like he had just been punched with cuteness. Chopper inwardly smirked. A victory for him. He walked off again.

Chopper didn't see Zoro take the bandages off again until he had declared him well enough to do so.

Chopper pulled the injured card again during dinner. Luffy had been about to rob his plate of all food, when he pulled the biggest puppy-dog eyes seen by man at his captain.

"Luffy, don't steal my food. I need as much as I can get here!" To his (he hadn't actually expected it to work) and everyone else's surprise, Luffy kept away from his plate, instead stealing from Zoro's.

Ah yes, being injured could sometimes be a bonus.

 **Hey folks! This was supposed to be published before my little holiday, but there wasn't enough time, hope you didn't miss me! I didn't get as much done as I hoped, so this story will probably continue on through November...  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18- Bottle

**Day 18- Bottle**

 **Sort of overly proud of this for no good reason, enjoy!**

Sanji was getting increasingly worried for his nakamas' health. What had started as an innocent party at an island they had just landed on had turned into a drinking contest of epic proportions. Zoro and Nami were duking it out, while Usopp and Robin had established a betting ring and were turning a tidy profit. Nami would've been proud, had she been completely sober. Everyone else were spectating, Luffy eating meat by the ton as he did. In Chopper's case, he had the job of deciding when competitors were too drunk to continue. Essentially he was the judge. And Sanji had the all-important job of delivering the drink of choice: bottled beer. He had ensured that nothing was tampered with, so Zoro and Nami could go full-out without having to wake up to fight like Zoro had at Whiskey Peak.

He opened the sixteenth bottles and delivered them to the table. They were chugged in full and slammed onto the table. He was about to go back for the next bottle when-

"Oi Sanji-bro! This guy wants to see if he can out-drink our Superr two starting from zero!" Franky yelled out.

"Sure, I'll get him a bottle as well. What's his name?"

"I'm Marcus, but you can call me Mark," Mark said.

"Alright Mark. Join the fun! Usopp, start a new line on the betting!" There was a surge of people heading towards the two booths. Sanji snorted in his head. As if this could be called fun. It was a high-stakes game. Nami had bet Zoro's debt on this. Neither could lose. The repercussions were too great. Sanji went to get the next lot, but stopped by Usopp's stall first to check up on the profit.

"How's it going over here?"

"Oh hey Sanji! It's going well. We've got 20,000 on Nami winning, 17,500 on Zoro and 5,000 on Mark, though that's still going up." He turned away to deal with customers,"Oh, thank you! All of you! And the same person, you guys must be sure!" And turned back to Sanji, "19,000 on Zoro. You know, this reminds me of when I ran a mafia gang at the age of 7!" Sanji walked away before he could elaborate further.

He grabbed a bottle opener and opened each one separately. Bottle 17 for the marimo and Nami-san, bottle 1 for Mark. It was then that he noticed some similarities to someone he had seen before. He froze up as he looked the man over. He had a blonde, curled fringe over one eye and green eyes. He was wearing an open shirt and smart trousers.

"Mark, are you copying me?" He asked.

"Uhh... yeah. I'm a big fan actually. Even if most of the people in my town don't believe you exist..." He trailed off.

"I DON'T EXIST? HOW DARE THEY!" Sanji exploded into fiery glory. Everyone around him laughed.

"Aww poor curly. People don't think he exists..." Zoro quipped.

"Shut it national treasure!" Sanji yelled. He stormed out to get the next lot.

 **Yeah, I'm not finishing this here. Before you spear me with a cross though, it's because I'm giving you a choice of who wins. I have a favourite of course who, if I had control, would win, no doubt. But you have a choice! Make good on it! You have until I post day 31 to review with your answer! Go! Go! Go!**

 **Ps. Credit goes to me for Mark.**

 **Reviews always appreciated, especially now!**


	19. Chapter 19- Scorched

**Day 19- Scorched**

 **Sorry about the multiple references. You have to find something to spend your time on! I have been dubbed reference queen by my sister because of it!**

The trek through the desert was arduous and exhausting. The Straw Hats trekked through miles of sand, sand and more sand, without any landmarks to tell them where they were. Even Nami was having a hard time. Of course, it didn't help matters that Zoro kept wandering off with their scorched doctor in tow. Nami had even gone so far as to tie him to Sanji to keep him from wandering off, but he had managed to lose the rope entirely. Chopper was slowly boiling in his fur. They needed to find shade and fast.

"If we do not find shade soon, I am afraid doctor-san will boil from the inside," Robin said, as calmly as if she was observing the weather.

"STOP BEING SO MORBID!" Usopp and Nami yelled, while Sanji love-hurricaned, "Robin-chwan is so beautiful when she's morbid!" and Luffy... ate meat. Zoro, who was watching the horizon over by his captain, sweatdropped. No-one else noticed however.

"Oi, guys. Guys? GUYS!" He yelled to get his nakama's attention, "Chopper needs shade. Robin, can you use your devil fruit to find some?" Robin nodded, crossed her arms for about half a minute, then pointed in the direction of north by north-west.

"Oi, hang on!" Nami yelled to the heavens, "North by north-west isn't a direction!"

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah! Usopp yelled.

"Yeah." Chopper said.

"Yeah!" Sanji yelled.

"Get on with it!" The heavens yelled back.

"Well that wall just broke," said Robin quietly.

"What wall?" Zoro asked.

"The forth one."

Anyway, they went in the direction Robin was pointing (northwest) towards the shade, with only minimal getting lost. By the time they were in the shade, darkness was falling. Chopper was curled in a corner, relaxing.

"You guys, why didn't Robin make a sunshade out of arms?" He said, after he had finished unboiling.

"Oh yeah, we could've done that!" Luffy said. The rest of the crew gave looks of 'it all makes sense to me now'. Robin just smiled her mysterious, slightly sadistic smile. Chopper sighed.

"I'm dealing with idiots..."

 **Hey folks! This one was created with help from my sister (the same one, I only have one) and cousin! Shoutout to them!**

 **Remember to vote using your reviews!**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20-Breakable

**Day 20- Breakable**

 **Rated T for Sanji's potty mouth.**

"Luffy, put that down!" yelled Nami. Luffy was holding a very expensive, and very breakable vase. It was made of glass, with gold leaf parts and a subtle flare at the top.

"Okay!" Luffy put the vase down carefully, for him. Unfortunately carefully for him meant really hard for everyone else. The vase snapped into millions of tiny pieces. Nami screamed.

Sanji immediately ran to her rescue. "Nami-san! What happened to make you scream like that? Was it an attacker? I will beat him to a pulp!"

"No Sanji-kun. It wasn't an attacker." She replied.

"Then why did you scream?"

"Luffy broke the vase. I wanted to sell it!" Sanji's compassionate face broke, and he stared at Luffy. If looks could kill, Luffy would be lower than six feet under.

"Gomenasai, Nami! I didn't realise! And I did try and put it down safely! Guess it didn't work! Shishish-" he was cut out of his laugh by Nami's fist hitting his head and Sanji's foot making contact with his gut.

"I said I was sorry!" He ran for the hills, tripping over Zoro and waking him up in the process.

"Morning already?"

"It's two in the afternoon, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji was cut off from chasing Luffy by a fight with his arch-nemesis, leaving Nami to go after Luffy.

She passed Robin on her way, and asked Robin to find and capture Luffy so she could exact revenge. Robin nodded. "He's in the men's room."

Nami walked into the men's room to find Luffy pinned to the ground by arms. "Now, you have been a very bad boy, haven't you? And on this ship, bad boys deserve punishment." She began punching Luffy's head with her fists. "Don't. Pick. Up. Things. That. Look. Expensive!"

"Beah, I gob dab (Yeah, I got that.)," Luffy said through his injured lips.

"Good," Nami said, and walked out the door. Her vengeance had been sweet.

 **Hey folks! Only 11 more to go, plus extras! See you next update!**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

 **Just got back from half term so updates may be sporadic but I _WILL_ be done by the end of November!**


	21. Chapter 21- Drain

**Day 21- Drain**  
 **Happy bonfire night, folks!**

Luffy, Nami and Usopp had been flung in prison. Again. Luffy had been doing various eat-n-runs around the city, with Nami and Usopp trying in vain to stop him. Of course a bunch of marines had shown up, each knowing at least 2 of the rokushiki*. Luffy had fought them , obviously, but when a marine pulled a heavy-duty bazooka on Usopp, who - even with his abilities in running away- couldn't dodge in time if it was fired, Luffy had stopped and surrendered. He was bound with kairoseki handcuffs to drain his power and ability. Nami and Usopp had normal cuffs as the officers didn't seem to think they could break out. Nami still had her clima-tact but Usopp had his cargo bag taken off him and so only had the limited supplies in other pockets of his dungarees. They were then forced into a kairoseki-reinforced cell.

"Well great. We are stuck in another marine jail. I swear this happens every other week..." Nami grumbled, as she was prone to doing in these types of situations. Well, it was that or being scared out of her wits.

"Nami, there's nothing we can do about it. Even if your clima-tact can make lighting, can it make keys to prisons?" She stopped, as if considering the point, then drooping. It seemed she'd got the idea, "No, I thought not. So, seeing as we're in jail until someone rescues us, what do we do now?"

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled. Usopp had a hard time not sweatdropping. What a Luffy-ish way of putting things. Not that it mattered. In jail, no-one could hear you scream. Scream for meat, that is.

The only thing to do was wait, and hope nobody starved in the process.

 ***Rokushiki- also known as the six powers. Search it up if you're so interested.**

 **Hey folks! This will be continued, but not now. It's too early/late for that. Let me sleep.  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22- Expensive

**Day 22- Expensive**

 **This is also a preview for a story I am planning to write. It is essentially the Cat's Eye manga but with One Piece. Some characters may be ooc and if they are then please tell me about it! Reviews tell me what is good about my work and what I need to improve on!**

 **So after that, your story...**

It is a dark and stormy night in Japan. Outside of the modern art museum, the police are patrolling in case - no, for when - something occurs. Inside exhibition room three, Detective Luffy munches on a steak (or rather, three steaks) in anticipation. He is staring at an expensive - some might even call it priceless - painting called 'Lady of Alabasta'. It looks similar to his girlfriend Nami, but without the orange hair.

"Ha, yeah, she sure is beautiful. Nearly as beautiful as meat. Or Nami. I can see why Cat's Eye wants to steal this one," he murmurs to himself. Chopper tells him to be serious. Luffy shrugs it off, laughing, and takes a massive swig of the juice Nami had made for him earlier.

"Hey Chopper, d'you want some? Nami made it! It's really good!" Chopper takes a sip from it.

"It's really good! How about you guys?" He asks the guards. They politely decline.

"Suit yourself," Luffy says, and is about to take a sip when Chopper falls to the ground unconscious.

"Oi! Chopper! Can you hear me? Oi!" Luffy shouts before he falls unconscious as well. At that moment one of the guards steps forward and removes their hat, revealing bright orange locks. She carefully removes the Lady of Alabasta off of the wall. _'Thank you Vivi for that way of disabling the guards.'_

 _"We place sleeping pills in the juice. It's almost too easy."_ She hears Vivi say in her mind. Cat's Eye disappears into the night, another heist complete.

 **As I said, please do review. It really makes my day. And any other author really. Also instead of that vote via review on the drinking contest, I have a poll up for it. There should also be a poll there on things for Cat's Eye-One Piece style that I need to sort out and if anyone has a better name, you should know what to do. This part is in present but I will probably revert bach to past tense next chapter.**

 **Reviews always, always appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23 -Muddy

**Day 23- muddy**

 **Hmm.. does mud produce the same effects as the sea or any other unmoving water? I wonder...**

The Straw Hats had reached a new island in their journey. It should've been beautiful except there were a load of pigs in and around a massive load of muddy puddles. That also reeked. Luffy, being the idiot captain he was, ran straight for the mud.

"Oi Luffy, are you sure that's safe? Mud is half water!" Zoro shouted at him. "What? I know some things. I wasn't entirely without education you know," he said at the people behind him who were giving incredulous looks at him, which consisted of everyone except Chopper and Robin.

"That is a good point actually. Mud is around 50% water*, so would it be dangerous to devil fruit users? Perhaps we should use Luffy as a test subject..." Robin said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a plan!" The doctor said, before he shoved Luffy face-first into the mud. Luffy's head came up, then one arm, then the other.

"Hey guys! It's fine! Come in!" And he went to get out, but found he couldn't move his legs. "Uhh my legs aren't moving... uurgh. Mystery mud! Why did you trap my legs?"

While Luffy was having a shouting match with the mud, the others were discussing important topics.

"So, do we leave him there?"

"I say yes. He's just disruptive and he annoys the ladies enough already."

"But if we leave him here he might get bounty hunted, which wouldn't be Superr."

"Someone guards him from the ship then. Who doesn't have to do anything?"

"It's decided. Zoro, you're guarding Luffy and the ship."

"Wh-what? I never agreed to that!"

"It's not like you were doing anything else!"

"Witch..."

And so, Zoro was left to guard a Luffy who was in all senses of the word stuck in the mud.

 **Hello folks! This took ages I'm sorry I had no ideas and also school. Please accept my apologies! But hey, it means you have plenty of time to vote on the poll! I did do a Zoro-centric for his birthday but it works as a standalone so I'm putting it in here.**

 **Reviews and POLL VOTES always necessary!**

 ***It probably isn't. Check first.**


	24. Chapter 24- Chop

**Day 24- Chop.  
My very late Zoro birthday present, from the self acclaimed queen of useless timing!  
Set just after Syrup Village and before the Baratie. Ignore that one Mugiwara Theatre episode about the crew's food before Sanji.**

Luffy was hungry again. No surprise there. They had just left Syrup Village on the Going Merry and so were checking out the ship. Nami was looking at hold space and, of course, her room. Usopp and Zoro... well who knew where they were. Luffy smelled something delicious coming from the galley and went to investigate. He sneakily opened the door and peered in. And was utterly surprised at what he saw. His eyes bulged out and he stopped in the doorway.  
 _Chop. Chop. Chop._

Zoro. Cooking.

"Oi."

"Oi, Luffy."

"LUFFY!" Luffy was snapped out of whatever he was in.

"Wha?"

"Oh good, you're done gawking. You coming in or not?" Zoro said. Luffy scrambled inside the galley.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha making?"

"Pasta bolognese. It's one of the only things I know how to do. Kaya gave us all the ingredients, so I'm making the sauce. Just have to chop the onions now. Would've been nicer if there was ready-made sauce, but I guess beggars can't be choosers..."he trailed off.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Does pasta bolognese use meat?"

"It does, Luffy."

"Yeah! GUYS! ZORO'S MAKING PASTA BOLOGNESE!" Cue feet running towards the galley.

"Luffy! It's not ready yet!"

"GUYS! ZORO SAYS IT'S NOT READY YET!" Cue feet walking away sadly.

* * *

15 minutes later, the four person crew was sitting in the galley eating pasta bolognese.

"This is really good Zoro!" Said Usopp through a second plate.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed a sword-idiot would be capable of such mastery!" Nami said.

"I am... conflicted..." muttered Zoro. Meanwhile, Luffy was acting like a food vacuum cleaner and by the time Zoro, Nami and Usopp had finished their meals, Luffy had eaten the rest of it. And Zoro had made a lot of it.  
"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have this again?"

"Sure, if we have the stuff for it."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you be our temporary cook?"

"Uhhhh... ok?"

"YAY!"

"I think I made a mistake there."

"So do we Zoro, so do we."

 **It's a week late, but at least it's done! Sorry for the wait, this took a long time to come!  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25- Prickly

**Day 25: Prickly  
I'm thinking cactuses. And Nami. Hey, did Whiskey Peak have cactuses on it? Yes, yes it did.  
Set at Whiskey Peak (Cactus Island), just before they land.  
One use of crap. You can get rid of it if you don't like it.**

"SUGOI! Look at all the cactuses!" Luffy shouted. The Straw Hats had just spotted their first island on the Grand Line.

"Oi Marimo! I think we found your family!" Sanji called to the swordsman, who was at the back of Merry, weight training.

"Shut up, crappy cook! The colours are completely different!" He yelled back. Sanji sweatdropped.

"Not the thing I was expecting him to take offence at..." he muttered.

"Hey, do you think cactus juice is a thing?" Usopp asked the air, then grumbled when he didn't get an answer.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID CACTUSES!" Nami bellowed at the men (read:idiots) on deck.

"Someone's feeling a little... _prickly_ today," Zoro smirked.

"ONE MORE COMMENT AND I WILL END YOU ZORO!" Zoro backed away quickly from the furious navigator.

"I wonder what's up with her..." Miss Wednesday muttered, more to herself than anyone else, but it appeared Nami had superhuman hearing at that point in time.

"YOU WILL BE ENDED AS WELL!" Miss Wednesday promptly shut up.

"Shishishi! Nami is funny like this!" And Luffy was promptly whacked around the head. Silently, Usopp and Sanji were lamenting the loss of their navigator's sanity.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" They instantly froze up, could Nami now hear thoughts?

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! ZORO, SWIM!" And Nami pushed Zoro overboard. A large splash was heard.

"Nami! You just lost us our swordsman!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh well."

* * *

When they reached Cactus Island, everyone was surprised to see Zoro there before them.

"How did you get here?"

"I swam." That was the only answer they got out of Zoro. Sanji reckoned Zoro was aiming for somewhere else and ended up at Whiskey Peak. But whatever. He wasn't going to complain. He rather liked having a sparring partner. And it didn't hurt if Nami-san pushed him around.

 **Hey folks! Sorry for the shortness! At least it's out! It's the 19th today, so I have 11 days left to complete this! Wish me luck!  
Please vote on the poll, it's on my profile!  
Reviews, favourites and follows always appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26- Stretch

**Day 26: Stretch  
Luffy and Zoro story asked for by my sister, Snizz. She doesn't have an account yet though, I'm trying! Not ZoLu unless you want it to be. My ZoSan story was useless, I'm not trying again! Not yet, anyway...**

Zoro was doing his training exercises at the back of the Merry. First stretches, then weights, meditation then katas. Currently he was in the middle of the stretch part,the epitome of concentration. Or at least he was until Luffy came along and joined in.

Up. Luffy's arms stretched to the crow's nest.

Down.

Forwards. They shot towards Sanji, who just about managed to dodge.

Backwards. The knocked a few seagulls unconscious.

Left.

Right. Luffy essentially gomu gomu no* bazooka'd his swordsman off the ship. Zoro flew through the air, off the boat and into the sea.

As he was dragged back up again, his one main thought was, 'someday, I will kill that idiot.'

Everyone else on ship laughed at the misfortune of their swordsman.

 **Yes I know this is short, but it's 2 in the morning on my mum's birthday so don't kill me. Please?  
Reviews always appreciated!**

 ***gum gum bazooka**


	27. Chapter 27- Thunder

**Day 27: Thunder  
I could go with Nami here... but nah. What's the point in easy ways out? Let's do something different...**

"Oi, Chopper." Chopper turned around to face the green-haired swordsman that had called for him.

"Yes Zoro? What is it? Do your bandages need changing?" He asked.

"Nah, i took them off earlier. Too hard to move in them."

"ZORO! BANDAGES ARE THERE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MOVE!"

"Anyway... I was wondering about something," Zoro shrugged off Chopper's annoyance at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you call your rumble balls that? Surely there could've been any number of things they could've been called, but you called them rumble?" He asked. Chopper was shocked. He had never had anyone ask anything like that before, or had anyone care. He decided to answer with the honest response.

"I don't know. I guess I've always liked thunderstorms, and the rumble of thunder. Just the strength of thunder and lightning. The other part's pretty easy to grasp, so..."

"If these ones are so good, why don't you make a second set of balls? Like crash balls to go with rumble. Like thunder and lightning. Make them more powerful than rumble or intelligence increasing, something like that."

"That's a brilliant idea Zoro! Thank you!" Chopper threw himself on Zoro, who stiffened then relaxed into the embrace. "Zoro? How about-" Chopper stopped himself as he heard the light snoring coming from the swordsman. "Never mind, I'll ask later..."

Hey folks! Really making an effort to finish this before the end of November! Please vote on the poll, I need to know the answer! So far nobody has voted... (small depression)

Anyway... this is part one of my two-day series of one-shots. Will be continued as soon as I finish the other one!

Reviews always appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28- Gift

**Day 28: Gift  
Part 2 in the small series I started last chapter.**

Two months later and Chopper had created the crash balls. He just hadn't tried them out yet. The Crash Balls were intelligence modifiers that lasted for a minute. He wasn't sure yet if they were compatible with the Rumble Balls, but it was better to test that out in a fight.

"Marine ship ahoy!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest. Well there was his shot, at least. That being said, he needed to find something for Zoro. A gift of sorts, he had helped him with the idea after all. But what would Zoro like? Not swords, he had three already... Aha! Bandages! Ones that weren't movement restricting. After all, if Chopper really didn't want Zoro moving then he could just put a cast on the area. But now, time for the fight.

* * *

Chopper was fighting on the front lines. He had decided that if the Crash Balls failed then he could trust Zoro with him. He decided to try Rumble then Crash. With just Rumble he cut down many marines, about the same amount as Robin. 2 minutes into his Rumble transformation he bit into the Crash and it was like the entire world was in HD. His hit count almost tripled. When the minute was up however, he fell to the floor unconscious. Zoro saw him, picked him up and continued fighting with 1 sword until the Marines retreated.

A few minutes later, Chopper reawakened. The entire crew was staring down at him in concern.

"Hey guys. How's life?"

"Chopper, what the hell was that? Rumble Balls don't do that!" Zoro nearly yelled. It was no secret he was soft on Chopper, and the outburst proved it.

"Well... it was sort of your idea..."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, the whole Crash Balls idea. I was testing them out combined with my Rumble Balls. How long was I out?"

"Oh, so that's why you were sticking next to me. Uhhh... Nami?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Right, ok. It improves my intellect and vision for 1 minute, if used at the same time boosts those effects but I am knocked out for 15 minutes. Iiinteresting, smithers," Chopper said. "What? It's a saying back on Drum!" He said when everyone stared at him funny.

"Ok well now we know you're fine, SANJI! MEAT!"

"IT'S COMING YOU IDIOT CAPTAIN!" Everyone left the room. Chopper noticed Zoro limping as he did so.

"Zoro are you hurt?" He asked.

"No."

"Zoro, you are. Come here." The swordsman did. An annoyed Chopper was a scary Chopper.

"Right. I ordered some breathable bandages especially for you. You can move about in them as much as you want, but they must stay on. You hear me?" Zoro nodded as Chopper applied these 'breathable' bandages to him. He then left again.

2 days later and Zoro hadn't taken the bandages off once. Chopper smiled. His gift was going down well.

 **Ayy I'm back! Did you miss me?**

 **Bit of Zoro and Chopper fluff for your day. I'll be back with the next chapter tomorrow or later today.**

 **1 month 'till Christmas from yesterday!**

 **'Iiinteresting smithers' is a phrase used by my family. The pronunciation often changes though so we are unsure if it started out as 'shmitters' said in a very bad russian accent (sorry all people from russia) or actually just smithers...**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**


	29. Chapter 29-Double

**Day 29: Double  
I couldn't resist... the call... I'm sorry...  
Crossover with... well you'll know when you read it.**

It was the dead of night. The Straw Hats were docked at an island known as Poké island. The crew was having a party when Nami suggested something.

"Hey guys! How about we search for the legendary Pokémon that live on this island? I heard there was a program aired by den den mushi filmed here, we could go around dressed as those characters! Fun!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. 'I can't tell if she's excited about the Pokémon or dressing us up...'

Ten minutes later, everyone was dressed as a character from Pokémon. Luffy had on a cap and a jacket instead of his normal gear. Nami had said he was Ash. Nami had found some bracers and tied her hair up sideways. She was now calling herself Misty. Sanji had slacks and a jacket instead of his dress suit. Chopper was in brain point with a shiny gold thing stuck on his forehead. Robin and Zoro were dressed in full team rocket gear. Robin was smiling larger than her usual and Zoro looked depressed. Usopp got his 'Ican'tgoonthatislandorI'lldieahorribledeath' disease. But it wasn't like Nami cared. They all set off into the forest like that. Without Usopp.

-o-

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Ash, Misty and Brock had just got off their boat. Little did they know Team Rocket were following them in their Magikarp submarine.

"Hehehe! This time we'll get them for sure! On this island we will finally get that Pikachu!" They all grinned and laughed maniacally.

-o-  
Zoro, Chopper and Robin were walking merrily through the forest. Or Robin was. Zoro was dragging his feet along the ground. Why did that witch decide to make them wear cosplay? And how did Usopp get out of it? And why, oh why, was he dressed as that wimp James?

"Swordsman-san, you have been saying that out loud. I didn't know you were a fan." Robin said, a smirk forming.

"I'm not a fan! I just watch it occasionally!" Zoro yelled.

"So why do you go up to the crow's nest to 'sleep' right as it starts?" Robin asked slyly.

"Ok! So I am a fan! I just don't want the love-cook to know! I'd never hear the end of it! Robin, if you tell him..."

"Don't worry swordsman-san. Your secret is safe with me." Robin said.

"And me!" Chopper said, not quite sure what secret was safe with him. He hadn't really been listening.

'Great, now she has blackmail. I'm doomed!' Zoro thought.

"You said that out load as well."

"Damn!"

"Are you okay Zoro?" Chopper asked.  
-o-  
Across the island, the same situation was playing out surprisingly close to each other. Both 'Ash'es had got hungry, and it was the job of the 'Brock's to feed them.

"SANJI, MEAT!" Luffy yelled.

"BROCK, FOOD!" Ash yelled.

"Wait a minute captain. Did you guys hear something?" Asked Sanji.

"There did seem to be an echo..." Nami said thoughtfully, "Do it again."

"SANJI, MEAT!"

"There it is again. It came from over that way. C'mon gang, let's go!" Ash yelled.

His 'gang' sweatdropped. "We're not your gang..." but they followed him anyway to the source of the sound. There they found three people with varying degrees of looking like them.

"Oi! Luffy! We found some folks!" 'Misty clone' said. 'Ash clone' or 'Luffy' turned round.

"Oh hey! Sanji, there's more people! They need food as well!"

"Oi! This doesn't mean you can get food off poor unexpecting strangers captain!" 'Sanji' kicked his captain in the head. 'Luffy's head flew forwards then slammed back into place.

"Do I want to know?" Brock asked, then got sidetracked by the beautiful lady standing by the two weirdos, "Ah, my love!"

Then got kicked in the head by Sanji. "My Nami-san! Not yours!"

"Ah, that food smells delicious!" Ash sat down with Pikachu and Luffy, then started stuffing his face. The entire table-full of food was gone in 3 seconds flat.

"Sanji, seconds!"

"Give me a sec you rubber idiot!" A second lot of food was on the table. Brock, Misty and Nami each grabbed a plate before the food was all eaten by the two hungry idiots.

"So, what the hell's up with you guys?" Misty asked.

"It's a long story..."  
-o-  
Halfway through their long story, Pikachu was grabbed.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double..."

"It's you again!" Ash yelled.

"Oi! Listen! She'll repeat it if you don't!" Came an annoyed voice from the darkness.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Robin!"

"Zoro. Why am I here again?"

"Chopper! That's my name!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Just kill me now..."

"Yeah! That's right! Wait, what?"

Luffy, Nami and Sanji burst out laughing. Robin came out of the trees, dragging a now even more depressed Zoro. Chopper followed behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Both sides asked.

"We're those guys' nakama. Nami made us dress up like this. Zoro is having an amazing time of it." Robin said.

"Really?" Ash asked, "He looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and die. I'm Ash, and these are Misty and Brock." He pointed at them both.

"WE HEARD SOMEONE DISRESPECTING OUR MOTTO! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Zoro lifted his head and glared threateningly at the real Team Rocket members. They got scared out of their wits, "What we meant to say, sir, was please carry on with what you were doing!" Jessie rubbed her hands together in a kind gesture.

"Shut up! Tatsumaki*!" Zoro whirled his swords round and created a burst of air. Team Rocket were sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

"Well that was weird," Brock said.

"No kidding."  
-o-  
When the Strawhats came back to the ship, Usopp asked his question. "So what happened on the island?"

"It's a long story..."

 ***Tatsumaki- Tornado**

 **Hey folks! This took me a really long time (2 days, including school) but it was one of the funniest things I have written (I think)**

 **Pokémon may return!  
Reviews always appreciated!**


	30. Chapter 30-Jolt

**Day 30: Jolt  
What to do, what to do... Umm... Skypeia?  
Angst. Yeah.  
Could be counted as ZoLu, but I'm sticking to nakamaship.**

Luffy was in the middle of a restless sleep. He was back on Skypeia with Sanji and Usopp. They were going to rescue the rest of their nakama. Suddenly a sea shark came and grabbed Usopp. He was too late. Usopp disappeared under the sea cloud with a final cry of "Luffy!"

"USOPP!"

Somewhere up above, a certain logia user laughed. "One down. 6 to go..."

-o-

Luffy and Sanji had reached the execution platform, but it was too late. A mocking laughter surrounded the Merry. When the two climbed on board, they were greeted with the mangled bodies of their crewmates. Their eyes were clouded over, and their faces were trapped in an eternal scream, the agony of their last moments etched there forever. The only one with any semblance of life was Zoro, and he was slowly losing his grip.

"No! Zoro! I can't lose you! Not now... not now..." Luffy sobbed.

"Too late, Blue Sea dweller. Their time is up. And so's yours." Luffy was hit with a massive burst of lightning. His entire world turned black.  
-o-

Luffy woke up with a jolt. He stumbled around, looking for someone. Anyone. He stopped when a large body came over him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Luffy. We're safe. We're not gonna die. Not yet, anyway," came the deep voice of Zoro. Luffy nodded and curled up in Zoro's arms. They moved into Zoro's bunk and slept there. Luffy didn't have any nightmares that night.

 **Hey folks! I know it was short but I couldn't stand killing the Straw Hats for longer than necessary!  
Reviews always appreciated!  
One more to go and this will be done! Whoo! Plus the extra, but I'll add that in later.**


	31. Chapter 31- Slice

**Day 31: Slice**  
 **Now, you know I don't like going easy on myself, be prepared for a weird plotline!**  
 **T for le swearing**

"So, shit cook. Wanna tell us what you've been making for the last three hours?" Zoro asked irritably. He was hungry, and the shit cook had been holed in the kitchen for hours.

"Shut up marimo," Sanji said as he kicked Zoro in the face, "I've been perfecting one of the shitty geezer's recipes. I found it in the bottom corner of one of my recipe books, so I'm trying it out."

"Oooh, mystery food! What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I believe I saw a dish like this when I sailed to the Baratie when I was 7. It was called pizza," Usopp adjusted his imaginary glasses.

"Really? SUGOI*!" Luffy yelled.

"Actually Usopp, that was right. How did you know?" Sanji asked.

"He looked at the recipe in your hand, dumbass," Nami deadpanned.

"Ah, yes. That would explain it. Thank you, Nami-Swannn~" Sanji was in half-love hurricane mode.

"So? Do we get to taste?" Zoro butted in.

"Yes, shitty marimo. You will get some. After Nami-Swannn~ of course~" Sanji cut a slice for Nami, then sliced the rest of the pizza. "Right, shitheads, it's all yours." Luffy ate half the pizza in one, leaving Zoro and Usopp to fight over the remaining 3 slices. In the end, it didn't really matter. Luffy ate them all.

"Oi, cook! We didn't get any!"

"This is the real reason why I spent 3 hours holed up in the kitchen. Luffy would just eat it all..." The cook sweatdropped. He went to go get the other four pizzas.

 **Hey folks! I can now officially say Inktober is OVER! Whoooo! Now I can get back to my other stories (or go off on other tangents!)**

 **See you later! Byee!**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**


End file.
